Whoever You May Be
by the.rose254
Summary: New story with a different One Tree Hill plot. Give it a try. Hope you guys like it! Peyton was happily engaged, but a crash which caused amnesia makes Brooke land the guy, but obstacles always arise, and some might not be worth fighting for.
1. The Crash

_**Whoever You May Be**_

_**Chapter One: The Crash**_

_**A/N: **_This story kinda takes place out of the actual show. It is based on a drama in the Philippines. The characters in the plot are Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Lucas. Also I'm switching the couples. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please and Review!

There was a car tailing them for half an hour. Peyton's driver didn't realize it until a couple of minutes before. He tried to drive him away, but soon it turned into a car chase. Peyton's car began to accelerate, but the car behind them continued to follow. Peyton was unconscious in the backseat of the car, totally unaware of her current situation. The blue Sedan car was beginning to hit Peyton's black Mercedes. The driver started to cry out to Peyton, pleading her to wake up, but Peyton wasn't answering. The Sedan drove the Mercedes off the road. It hit a big tree, and left the two passengers with blood.

It was a kidnapping gone awry, and Peyton was the one left to face the consequences. The blue Sedan drove away once they saw the scene. They didn't want to let anyone know they were involved. Even though they kidnapping was unsuccessful, they thought she was better off left there to die.

A red station wagon passed by, and saw the car smoking. A man got out of his car and went over to it. He saw there were two passengers inside. He smelled a gas leak, and a small fire erupted. The car was about to explode. He opened the car door, and took the woman first. He carried her away, but the fire was spreading fast. He tried to run faster, but his lungs grew tired fast. Soon the explosion erupted, and the blonde haired man fell to the ground with the woman in his arms. He laid her on the ground and looked behind him. There were flames bursting, he could feel the melting heat on his face. He began to carry the woman to his car, and laid her down in the back seat. He wiped the hair away from her face and the woman looked familiar.

He suddenly realized it was the princess of Tree Hill, Peyton Sawyer. The only daughter of Tom Sawyer, the town's owner of the biggest company. He called the ambulance, and said that there was a big explosion down the road. But once he hung up, he thought that if the police arrived, they'd hold him responsible. Therefore, he drove off leaving the fiery scene behind him.

He was about an hour from Tree Hill, when Peyton Sawyer woke up. She started to moan because she has the biggest headache. The blonde man looked at her, and saw her moving.

"What happened?" She asked. But when she saw a strange face, she grew terrified, "Who are you?! What did you do to me?! Where are we?!"

"Calm down. My name is Lucas Scott. Do you know who you are?" Lucas asked.

"My name is…my name…oh my gosh, I should know my own name! What's wrong with me?" She asked her herself, afraid.

"It's okay…it's okay. Just breathe. What's the last thing you remember?" Lucas questioned, trying to calm her down.

"Um…I don't know. I can't remember anything. I don't even know my own name!"

"Okay, don't worry. Look, does the name 'Sawyer' mean anything to you. Does it sound familiar in any way?"

"Um…no, 'Sawyer' means nothing to me. Should it?" She asked confused about the name.

"Well, considering it's your last name. Your name is Peyton Sawyer." He told her.

"Peyton? Sawyer? Do you know me? Are we friends? Are you my boyfriend?" She interrogated him.

He laughed since the only time he's ever seen her was in a magazine. "Um…look, why don't we just check you out here, check that bump on your head, and see if you have any other injuries." He parked outside a free 24-hour clinic. She nodded, and they went inside together.

Jake, Peyton's fiancé, and Brooke, her cousin, ran into the hospital. It was chaotic in there. Police were everywhere. Brooke saw her mother, and ran over to her. "Mom!?" She hugged her mother tight. Jake ran to Peyton's father, Tom's side.

"Officer, where's my daughter?" Tom asked concerned, afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sawyer. But the fire was very extensive. We could only recover one body, and the body was too destroyed to identify. But the only thing we could find that may belong to the victim is this," The officer held out a bracelet. Parts of it were destroyed. But once Jake saw it, he ran out upset. Brooke looked at Jake, and followed him.

She ran outside, and saw Jake go into his car. He slammed his door shut. "Jake, open the door!" She banged on his window. "Jake, don't do this. Come on Let me in! Open up." Jake turned on his car, and drove off. Brooke ran after it, until Jake was far ahead of her. She stopped concerned.

The bracelet was a gift Jake gave to Peyton on their 5 year anniversary, the year he proposed to Peyton.

_**A/N:**_ Alright, that's my first chapter. Hope you guys like it so far. Please read and review!


	2. New Beginnings

_**Chapter 2: New Beginnings **_

About a week later, the Sawyer family held a memorial for the daughter they "lost." Tom went up on the altar, where he began his daughter's eulogy: "Peyton Sawyer was truly a woman of her age. She was a beautiful woman, a cherished fiancée, a wonderful friend, and the best daughter a father could ever ask for." Hs voice choked, and he wiped his tears from his eyes. Brooke was also crying gazing at the life-size photo of her deceased cousin. Jake was holding his posture. He stood up straight, and has a blank expression on his face since the memorial started. "Today is the day we honor Peyton Sawyer. Her life may have ended here on earth, but her memory will live on forever." He stepped down on the altar, and was the first to put a red rose beside her photo.

One by one, the guests started to do the same. It was Brooke's turn, and she stood by Jake when she put the rose down. She covered her mouth, and she began crying harder. Jake looked at her, and his heart ached. He exhaled hard, as he saw Brooke walk away.

Peyton and Lucas were staying in a motel room. Lucas convinced Peyton that it was a matter of time her family would come and find her. 9 days passed and Peyton was beginning to lose hope. "Maybe if I drive through Tree Hill, it'll strike a memory, and you'll be able to point out where you live." Lucas suggested.

"It's no use. It's been nine days, and no one has even come searching for me, Lucas. Nine days. And it's been nine days, and I still don't remember anything. I mean, I wouldn't be able to know if you lied about my name in the first place, because I can't remember a thing!" Peyton explained.

"Maybe we should just go back anyways, someone probably will recognize you. You are the princess of Tree Hill." Lucas said smiling.

"No, I don't wanna go back. Look, there has to be a reason why no one's looking for me, maybe they don't really care for me."

"Peyton, of course they care for you. You're their only daughter, and what if…"

"Luke, stop with the 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. Okay they're not working on me anymore. I'm tired of waiting for someone to come rescue me. I don't even remember what my family looks like. If someone comes, I wouldn't know who they are. They could be lying, and I wouldn't even know it." Peyton exhaled. "Maybe this is a sign. Telling me to let go. Start a new life. Become my own person. You said that back home, I was known to be a Sawyer. Tom Sawyer's daughter [whoever that is, I want to be known as Peyton. I want to define myself, and not rely on my last name to get somewhere. Can't you understand that?" Peyton asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I get it. Trust me, I get it. You want to have a new beginning, where no one knows you, and you can make your own life, where you don't have anyone to influence your decisions because no one knows who you are."

"Seems that you know more than get it." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say I'm glad I have someone for the ride." Lucas smiled at her. Peyton smiled back at him.

A month passed and Brooke was at a bar partying with some friends until she saw Jake sitting at the bar alone. She walked up, and sat 2 seats from him. "Gin and Tonic please." She asked the bartender. "Thanks" She started to drink it.

"Isn't it a little too early to be partying?" Jake asked in a depressed tone.

Brooke looked over to him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You and drinking, I mean she's gone." Jake stated sadly.

"Hey, I lost her too, you know. We just have different ways of grieving." Brooke explained.

"Like what, partying so wildly?" Jake said coldly.

Brooke chuckled. "Yes, like partying so wildly. It's the same as drinking alone." She started to walk back to her friends with her drink in her hand.

"You know, it would be nice to have some company." Jake expressed loudly. Brooke gave in. According from his face, he needed a friend.

Half an hour went by, and Brooke and Jake were laughing from hearing stories about Peyton. But Jake's smile faded. "I can't believe she's gone. A month passed, and I still can't accept it."

"Well knowing Peyton, she'd want the thought of her to linger as long as possible, but eventually, her memory will get less significant as we move on with our lives." Brooke paused. "She'd want that. For us to eventually move on, despite how hard it is."

Jake took a sip of his drink. "Here's to moving on." He raised his glass.

"Here's to new beginnings." They clinked their glasses together. She smiled.

For the longest time, Brooke had feelings for Jake, but she couldn't do anything since her cousin was his fiancée. But nothing was in her way. It was finally her turn to be happy.

About 10 shots later, Brooke was dragging a drunk Jake home. "C'mon Jake, walk with me. Let's go." She dragged him into his house, and dropped him on a sofa. She lifted his legs, and put them on the sofa. She looked around, and found a blanket. She wrapped it around his body. She stopped and stared at his face. She smiled.

"What did you do to my son?" A voice said behind her.

Brooke turned around. "Oh, Ms. Jagielski, I just dropped your son."

"Was he drinking?"

"Yes. Your son's a pretty heavy drinker."

Jake's mother gave her a fake smile. "Brooke, isn't it?" Brooke nodded. "I don't want to sound like a prude, but stay away from my son. I don't like people like_ you_ around my family. Do I make myself clear? You can go now."

Brooke turned around, and left the house angry. What did she mean my people like her? Brooke thought to herself. She got into her car, and started it. She looked behind her, ready to reverse out of the drive way, but something caught her eye. It was Jake's cell phone. She opened it, and saw that his wallpaper was a picture of him and Peyton together. It was very clear that Jake wasn't over her yet. It was time to bring the situation into her own hands.

_**A/N;**_ Alright, as you can see, two of the many obstacles are already forming. Hope you guys like it so far. Please read and review.


	3. Stranded pt 1

_**Chapter 3: Stranded**_

Brooke showed up at Jake's work despite yesterday's occurrences with his mother. She saw Jake, and walked over to him. "Jake! Jake!" She called out.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He told one of his employees. "Brooke, hi. Thanks about last night. I normally don't drink that much." He chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Completely understandable. I actually wanted to return this to you. You left in my car." She smiled as she handed him his cell phone.

Thanks a lot Brooke. You didn't have to come all the way here."

Brooke chuckled. "You're right, but I also wanted invite you to a party I'm hosting. I know it's a little late, but last night all that talk about new beginnings, and moving on I just thought I'd throw something in honor if of Peyton, symbolizing a new life."

"Isn't that what her funeral was for?" Jake asked suspicious.

"Yeah, but that funeral was just so sad, you know. I think she'd want this. You know, a way to finally say goodbye," Brooke said sincerely. "It's at my house, around 9pm. I really hope you can make it."

"I'm not sure, I'm actually quite busy. I'll do my best. Sorry, I got to go. Bye." Jake started to walk away, leaving Brooke.

Peyton and Lucas were on the road. "So do you know where we're going exactly?" Peyton asked.

"Not really, just where the road takes us. Who really knows right?"

Peyton chuckled nervously. "Right."

"Peyton, you wanted this, remember? No past, just present and future." Lucas reminded her.

"Right," Peyton was reassured. "So you never really told me why you're running away. You know why _I_ am, considering you found me on the road, and I can't remember anything. So what's your story?"

"Not really a story, just tired of people living my life for me, you know?"

"Parents?" Peyton asked.

"Everyone. I'm just tired of people telling me how to live my life. I want to live my own life, make my own choices. Stop planning every detail, and just deal with what life throws at me when it does."

"I think that's how everyone wants to live their life." Peyton told him.

It was 11pm and the party already started. Brooke was with her friend Haley. "So what's your plan with Jake anyway? You said he wasn't over Peyton yet? What makes you think he'll just fall in love with you?"

"Jake said it was time to move on, have a new beginning. Once he sees that I'm a decent person, he'll befriend me." Brooke smiled at Haley.

"You're not Peyton, Brooke."

"Who says I'm trying to be Peyton." Brooke said.

"Well, your plan isn't really working, he's doesn't seem pleased by this 'farewell Peyton' party you're throwing." Haley pointed over to Jake.

Brooke walked up to Jake. "Jake, I'm so glad you could make it!" She smiled.

"What is this, Brooke?" Jake said in an angry tone.

"What do you mean? It's a farewell party." Brooke looked behind her, pleased.

"I should've known. Everyone told me you're just looking for a decent party. This is just a poor excuse to drink and have fun. Peyton would be so disappointed in you." Jake turned around.

"Excuse me?!" She grabbed his arm. "How dare you try to speak for Peyton. She's gone Jake and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Exactly, Peyton's gone for a month now, and you're back to your old ways. Wasting your life on booze and partying. You're her cousin, Brooke. I'd expect a little more respect from you."

"Respect!?" Her angry flared, that Haley had to come and hold her back. Eyes began to turn towards them. "Don't even try to talk to me about respecting Peyton! You never respected her when she was alive, and now you're talking about respecting her. A little too late don't you think?"

Jake was repulsed by her words, and he went up to her, "You don't deserve Peyton as your cousin."

"Right, because you're just a saint, right? We're the same Jake; at least I can admit it." Jake turned around and walked away. He couldn't stand being around Brooke. Brooke exhaled, and got out of Haley's grip. Brooke went into the house, and into the kitchen, and took out a bottle of vodka, and started pouring it into a cup.

"Brooke, what the hell was that? He just lost his fiancée." Haley told her.

"Oh, right, his fiancée, Hales I lost my cousin. How dare he say those things to me? Try to speak on Peyton's behalf. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Brooke, can you blame him. You wanted to throw a party for Peyton, and you invited people who didn't even know who this Peyton was. And he comes and sees people drinking, and dancing, hardly paying their respects to her portrait. You seriously can't blame him for that." Haley sighed, trying to talk some sense in her friend. "Brooke, he doesn't need an enemy, he needs a friend, and you could be it. Help him get through this time, and, your plan: of him seeing you as a decent person, may work out. Maybe even become more than friends."

"I hate it when you're right." Brooke exhaled deeply.

"So what now?" Haley asked.

"Would you hate me if I left? This is kinda weak party." Brooke laughed.

Haley pushed her away, and Brooke walked away.

They stopped in Savannah, six hours and twenty-four minutes away from Tree Hill. They rented out an apartment fit for two people, just enough room for Lucas and Peyton. But the apartment was more for a couple, since there was only room.

"You could stay in here. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room." It was pretty pricy since the apartment already came furnished, but it ended up being worth it. Plus, they needed a place to stay more than anything else. And Lucas had more money stashed away for some essential needs, for instance food. They both agreed that it was best that Lucas went out looking for a small job, since Peyton couldn't remember any of her information needed for a resume. And if worst comes to worst, Lucas had a couple of friends down in Savannah.

Brooke came onto


	4. Stranded Pt 2

_**Chapter 4: Stranded pt. 2**_

The sun's rays coming into the windows woke her up. She sat up, and heard an engine stalling. She walked up to the surface, and found Jake trying to get the engine started. Jake heard her heels, and turned around. "Brooke? What the hell are you doing here?!" He said shocked and angry.

"Well, Hello to you too." Brooke said.

"Enough with the niceties, what are you doing _here?_"

"I wanted to apologize about last night, and the night watchman [I think that was him told me to wait for you below, and I accidentally fell asleep. Why are you out here, in the middles of nowhere?" She said looking around, only to see blue water surrounding the two of them.

"I wanted to be _alone. _You know, peace and quiet. And now that you're here, there's no way that's gonna be possible." He sighed, and turned around.

"You know, I came here to _apologize_ to _you._ What's your problem?" She asked defending herself.

Out of frustration, Jake threw the walkie talkie, and it broke into pieces. Their only source of calling for help was now destroyed. Brooke took a step back, startled at the anger she saw in him. "Just don't…okay. Why don't you just stay below, and look for something that might help us."

Brooke scoffed, and she took the jug of water, and went back down the stairs. She started drinking the water. She was angry. She was actually trying to be a good friend to Jake, but he was making it so difficult. An hour went by, and Brooke grew bored of doing nothing. She went up the stairs, and saw Jake jump out of the boat, and into the water. "Jake!" She screamed after him. She jumped in right after him.

They arrived at a shore, with their clothes soaked wet. Jake turned around and saw Brooke there. "What the hell--? I thought I told you to stay below."

"Right, while I'm stuck there doing nothing, you have your own beach all to yourself…hell no." She looked around her, and the only thing she could see was sand, trees and the water. "Where are we anyway?"

I saw this place before when I was looking around. I'm not really sure. I just came here to check it out. But waste of time. We should go back."

"Back where? The boat?!" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You wanna stay here all by your self?" He went swimming in the water again.

Brooke debated whether to follow him, and ended up staying there. She started looking around for anything that may help their situation. About an hour later, she grew tired of working and since the sun was shining brightly, she decided to have a tan. She unzipped her black dress she wore the night before for her "party" and took it off, leaving her only in her black strapless bra, and black panties. She laid her dress down, and laid on it, letting the sun do it's work.

Jake looked over to the beach, and saw that Brooke was just laying there, doing nothing. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" He said to himself. He swam back there, and stood above Brooke, blocking her sunlight.

"Excuse you're blocking my sun." She stated opening one of her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tanning. Now if you don't mind."

"You are unbelievable! You're tanning while we're stranded in the middle of nowhere?" Jake angrily said to her. He started to walk away.

Brooke stood up and followed him. "Well, it's not my fault we're stranded. I came here to apologize to you, and instead you go and insult me, and I'm sorry if I didn't want to help after trying to do a good deed." Jake didn't stop walking. "Where are you going!?"

"Away from you." He stated.

"Do you know what your problem is? You're so tense. You're too serious, you got to just let go. Yeah, we're stranded in the middle of nowhere, but when you think about it, it's actually a really good thing. There are no overbearing parents to tell us what to do, or anybody else for that matter. We can do whatever we want." Brooke explained to him.

Jake went over it in his head. Brooke made a lot of sense. And he wasn't going to let a day of freedom pass him by. He was going to have as much as possible before heading back to reality. Jake began to take off his clothes. First, his jacket came off, then his white collared shirt, and next his pants came off. Leaving him half naked.

"What are you doing?" Brooke questioned hi actions.

"Having fun." He jumped into the water, and began swimming away.

Brooke stared at him disappearing figure. _Was this really the Jake Jagielski she's known all her life?_ She though to herself. But without thinking about it any longer, she came to conclusion that she shouldn't question it, she should just go and join him, before reality came and snatches it all away from her.

It was quarter past 8, when they arrived back to the shore. Before heading back though, they went and collected some supplies from the yacht which would help them survive on the beach for at least two days: a jacket, curtains to use as blankets, a flashlight with batteries, a lighter to build a fire, and a first aid kit.

They laid it all on the sand, and were pleased with themselves. Jake took the jacket and put it on himself, and Brooke ripped the curtain and wrapped it around her body.

They laid the other curtains down on the sand, and Brooke laid on it, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Brooke woke up to the sound of Jake's whimpering. "Jake, shut up." Brooke said. "Jake…" She turned around and saw that Jake was shivering. "Jake?" Brooke was r. She tried shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up. "Jake, c'mon, wake up." Brooke stood up and went through the first-aid kit, checking if she could use anything on Jake. She found a Tylenol and figured that that was the best thing she could find. She looked through a knapsack, and found a bottle of water. She took I and sat beside Jake. She lifted his body, and supported it with her body. She put the pill in his mouth, and tilted his head back, and poured water in his mouth. She laid his body back down, and took her "blanket" and put it around Jake. She took some sticks where she could find them, and started a small fire beside Jake, to help him keep warm.

Brooke took the curtain she was laying on a couple of minutes ago, and wrapped that around her body. She stayed close to the fire, where she could stay warm and keep a close eye on Jake.

Jake's shivering died down, and Brooke fell back asleep hugging herself. But she woke up again a couple of hours later. It started to rain. She looked to the sky, and rain drops were falling on her face. She looked at Jake, and he was still asleep, or past out, she didn't know which one. She looked around her, and found a group of trees on the far end of the beach.

She ran to it, and found a couple of big branches. She took as many as she could fit it in her arms, and ran back to Jake. She made 5 trips like that back and forth. She collected more branches, and some with leaves on it. She made a small hut that fit above Jake to keep him dry. She started piling the branches with leaves. She went underneath, and no rain drops were able to fall through. She sat beside Jake, and started stroking his hair. "It's okay, Jake. You're gonna be fine. I'll take care of you." She whispered.

She assumed that Jake didn't hear her since he didn't wake up, but Jake began to let out little sounds. "Jake?"

"Peyton…" He moaned out. Brooke backed away from his face, and stared at Jake, obviously hurt. A tear fell from her eye, and she got out from under the hut, and stayed close. She started another fire since the rain died down.

She stayed in that position for hours. It was about 5:45 in the evening when Jake woke up. He sat up, and looked above him, and saw green leaves. He was confused. He looked over to his side and saw Brooke fanning a fish that was cooking above a fire.

"Brooke?" He said quietly, looking at her with a questioning look.

Brooke stared at him, and gave him smile. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She smiled, looking back at the fish.

"My head hurts a bit, but other than that I'm fine. Did you make this?" He said asking about the little shelter.

She chuckled. "Oh, yeah. It was raining, and I didn't want you to get wet, so…" She explained to him.

Jake nodded, and was amazed of Brooke, of how resourceful she was. "Did you go fishing?"

Brooke let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I was kinda getting hungry, and those multi-grain bars in the bag wasn't gonna cut it so, I went looking for food."

"Wow, I didn't know that you knew how to fish, let alone cook food."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." She said, looking back at the fish.

After a couple of minutes, the fish was ready to be eaten. She gave Jake a piece, and she ate some herself. "So where did you learn how to cook?" Jake asked her.

"Um…well when I was about 6, my maid taught me how to cook simple things, like toast, and noodles, sandwiches, and pasta. I enjoyed with her, and when I got older she started teaching new things," She explained to him. "I'm not so high-maintenance as you think I am." She said.

"I'm sorry about before, and at the party you threw for Peyton. I'm sorry about everything I said about you. You're not who I thought you were. I was wrong, and I want to apologize." He said sincerely.

"You know what, I said a lot of things too, so let's just call it truce, and I'll forgive you." She replied to his apology.

"Okay." He nodded.

It was soon getting darker, and the way Brooke's face glowed with the fire, she looked absolutely beautiful, ad Jake noticed. He just stared at he beauty.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, you just look…beautiful." He told her.

She chuckled. "Right, maybe you're still out of it."

"I'm serious. You _are_ beautiful."

Brooke smiled at his comment, "Thanks, but I don't think your mom agrees. I think her exact words were 'I don't like people like you hanging out with my son,' so maybe you should keep my name out of this when you tell her about your little adventure."

"I'm sorry about my mom, she shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry, I'm not scared of your mom… But you are." She looked at him.

Jake was offended by her remark. "Excuse me!? You know…."

"Hey, truce remember?" She said, cutting him off before he continued to yell at her.

"I'm…not...scared of my mom. She's just hard-core. She's training me to become the president of the family business one day, and she just wants to know that I'm able to handle the responsibilities."

"Right. Are you sure your mom doesn't want to run your life the way se wants it to be?" Brooke asked him.

"Isn't that how all parents are?" Jake said back.

Brooke nodded. From the distance she could hear a horn from the water. She looked into the horizon, and saw a light circling the surroundings. She stood up, and noticed the light was getting brighter, and the horn was getting louder.

She ran to the edge of the sane, and started waving her hands. "HEY!! OVER HERE!!" She screamed.

Jake joined her a moment later when he figured what she saw. The boat got closer, and it stopped. "Jake?!" They heard Jake's mother calling.

"Mom?" He ran, and hugged her tightly.

"Jake, you're alright!" Jake's mother said happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Brooke." He looked over to Brooke, and smiled.

Jake's mother, Elizabeth, didn't look happy when she saw Brooke. But she faked a smile, "Thank you."

Brooke nodded.

"Okay, Jake c'mon, let's go home." She got onto boat, and Jake looked at Brooke. "Brooke, c'mon." He held out a hand for her.

She smiled at him, and took it, and got on the boat. Jake sat beside her, and they always were smiling at each other. Elizabeth could see there was something between them.

And she couldn't be more wrong. There was a friendship blooming, that was growing into something more than just friendship.

_**A/N:**_Hey, sorry about the delay of the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.


	5. Back to Reality

_**Back to Reality**_

_**A/N:**_ I really hope you guys like this story. And I would also appreciate it if you please review. Even bad reviews would be appreciated, just some way to improve my writing. So please review. Thanks!! 3

Once Jake and Brooke were sucked back to reality, and back to familiar territory, Jake decided to bring Brooke home. They were both inside Jake's black Range Rover. It was quiet for awhile. But Brooke broke the silence.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"Um…good, I guess, why?" Jake took brief glances at her.

"Well, you weren't really well back at the island." She stated, now realizing that it was a stupid question.

"I'm fine now, thanks." He chuckled at her concern for him. "By the way, you were right. Being 'stranded', was exactly what I needed."

Brooke smiled. "Jake, you just have to be able to let yourself go. Even if you know that it's gonna be an hour, or a week, 'cause, that's time you're never gonna get back."

"Right, you're starting to sound like a therapist." He said.

"Well, maybe that's a sign you need one." Brooke smiled, looking through her window.

Jake stared at her smiling. She really was beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back; her beautiful sense of style; her hazel eyes; and the thing he seemed to admire most in the last couple of days were her dimples. They made her smile even more beautiful.

Jake stopped in front of her house. "So this is where Brooke Davis lives?" He rhetorically asked, looking at the big house with the red door.

"Yup. This is where I live. Thanks for the ride, by the way." She shot him her gorgeous smile, causing him to smile back.

"Look, Brooke, I really had a great time at the island. Maybe we can go out or something, you know?"

Brooke nodded, "I'd really like that." She paused, putting her hair behind her ears. "Okay, bye." She turned around, and walked to her door. She put the key in, and turned it, opening the door. She took a last glance at Jake before walking inside.

That last glance made Jake want to get to know Brooke better. It's been a month and 3 weeks since Peyton disappeared, and he didn't know he would be able to feel this way about anyone so soon.

When Brooke walked into her bedroom, Haley was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Did I enter the right house?" Brooke asked, looking around, dropping her bag on the floor.

Haley laughed, "So…let's get this straight, after the party, you leave to go talk to this Jake Jagielski, and the next thing I find out is that you didn't return home that night. You didn't come home the next day, or the day after that, and now I'm waiting in your room, and looking out your window, and I see you get out of Jake Jagielski's car. So I'm expecting an explanation. And it better be good." Haley explained.

Brooke let out a light chuckle. "Look, Hales, I'm extremely tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep, so….I'll talk to you later."

"Not a lot of sleep…wow, you don't waste a lot of time." Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Later!" Brooke persisted, kicking Haley off the bed.

Haley got off. "Fine, but it better be good."

"Bye, Haley!" She smiled at Haley.

"Byee" Haley said in a sing-song voice, leaving the room.

Peyton and Lucas were together in the apartment for almost two months now, and Lucas got a job at a restaurant. It wasn't bad pay, but for them to survive, they needed some way to get more money. Peyton became a babysitter for the children living throughout the building. It wasn't a lot, but it certainly did help.

By the time Lucas got home, Peyton already had dinner waiting on the table, and after, Lucas would take a shower, and they would go to sleep. It was their routine for those two months. They didn't speak much to eachother, only during dinner. It kind of freaked Peyton out a bit. I mean, she's been living for a guy for almost two months who found her on the side of the street. She hardly spoke to him, and he just offered to take care of her. She didn't even know the guy, and she figured that now was the best time to do so.


	6. New point of view

_**A/N:**_ First, writing is one of my passions, but I really need some feedback. I may be asking you a lot, but if you do read this, I beg that you leave some reviews. One word or two would be really great. Reviews would really help me continue to write. And I hope that you guys like how the story plays out.

_**Point of View**_

Peyton set the plates down on the able, and put the food she prepared down also. Lucas soon walked in, and put his jacket away. "Hey."

Peyton looked over at him, and smiled. "Hi, how was the restaurant?"

"It was kinda slow tonight, you know how Fridays are. How was your day?"

"Tiring." She stopped talking. They went through the same routine as every day since they lived there, and got nothing out that would help her see the real Lucas.

They both sat at the table across the each other, and ate quietly, but Peyton couldn't take the silence. "So…" She was at a loss of words.

"What?" Lucas asked her.

"Okay, I have to say this. We've been living together for what – two months now? And I don't know a thing about, except wanting to live your own life. I mean I want to get to know you." Peyton said, fearing for what he was going to do.

"You're right. I probably am being a bit secretive. So what do you want to know?" Lucas asked openly.

"Okay…well when's your birthday?" She asked, she didn't want to look idiotic, and ask all the personal questions first.

"August 14, 1983. I'm 24 years old. What else?"

"What are your parents like?" She didn't meet his eyes

"My parents? I haven't thought about them in years."

Peyton was confused. She remembered him saying that he wanted to live his own life, stop being controlled. But why did he say that he hasn't thought about them in years. She didn't want to ask. It was already awkward enough between. Right when she thought that situation was over, he started to talk.

"My mom's name is Karen Roe. She owns a café back in Tree Hill. She's my best friend, or at least she was. We did everything together since she was the one who raised me, but I just felt old enough to take care of myself you know? Become more independent. I mean I still love her, she's my mother. But I couldn't live somewhere where I knew I wasn't happy. I've put up with Tree Hill because it was my hometown, and I grew up there, but I needed a change of scenery. I knew that if I ever left, it would break my mother's heart, but I couldn't stay just for. This may sound selfish, but staying for my mother wasn't a good enough reason. I knew that if I ever wanted to be happy, I needed to leave, and explore all the possibilities the world could offer me."

Even though Peyton couldn't remember anything about herself, it seemed as is she could empathize with him. Like she was feeling the same way before any of this happened. She looked over at Lucas and saw the pain in his eyes. She could tell he missed his mother. "Do you regret your decision by leaving and staying here?"

"Sometimes," he confessed to her. "When I lie awake, I wonder what my mother would be doing at that moment. Wondering if she misses me, if she even cared that left, or if she understood the reasons why. It's kinda had leaving your old life behind, and starting a new one." Peyton looked away again, and Lucas realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I guess it's harder for you, leaving a life behind you don't even know about."

She met his gaze once again. "It's okay. It's actually easier really. I mean, yeah, sure I sometimes regret not going back, but leaving behind a life you know nothing about is easier than leaving one you'll always be able to remember." She stared looking at him with sincere eyes. She finally was able to say that she knew something nobody else didn't know. She looked down at her plate, and continued to eat the dinner she prepared.

Peyton's blue eyes hypnotized Lucas. Opening up to her was different. _He_ felt different. Was it possible to be falling in love with just one glance? That is something Lucas and Peyton will figure out.


	7. First Date

_**First Date**_

Earlier the week, Jake invited Brooke to a couple of drinks. She agreed, but close to the date, she started having second-thoughts. She kept remembering the night at the beach where after taking care of Jake the whole night, he called out Peyton's name. She liked Jake so much, and she didn't want to ruin anything between them. But she realized that no matter what she did, she would never be able to compete with Peyton for Jake's feelings. They were engaged, and even though she was gone, Jake still held Peyton close to his heart, and it didn't seem she was leaving anytime soon.

Haley came over to Brooke's house, and found Brooke lying on her bed. "Hey. I thought tonight was you date with Jake. Why aren't you getting ready?" She sat beside Brooke.

"I don't know it's not for a couple of hours. I was actually thinking of canceling it." She said, staring at the phone beside her.

"Canceling it? Don't you think it's kind of late notice? I mean, it is at 7 tonight." Haley told her.

"I just don't want to go and thinking that it might be something more than just drinks, and ending up being disappointed." Brooke said staring sadly at her best friend.

"Well, than don't think about that." Brooke scoffed. "Right, okay, well than just go tonight with no expectations and just talk with Jake. Don't think about anything more than what supposed to happen." Haley said.

Brooke smiled at Haley, and nodded. "Okay." They just stayed where they were, and started talking.

Jake arrived back home after the gym. He started running upstairs, and his mother was calling him. "Jake! Jake!"

Jake didn't hear his mom because of the earphones. "Jake!!!!" She yelled angrily.

Jake stopped and stared at his mom, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I went to the gym.'

"Where are you going?" His mother stared at him with angry eyes.

"Mom…I'm going out with Brooke." Jake said.

His mother nodded angrily. From her tone, Jake knew she already knew. She stayed quiet, and looked away hurt, like she lost her son.

"Mom, what?! What is wrong with having drinks with her mom?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I don't like people like her…"

Jake cut her off. "People who are decent? People who have a good heart? Mom she saved me. She took care of me. You should at least give her a chance."

"Honey, I know girls like her, she's going to screw you over." His mother scolded him.

"Mom, it's just drinks. You're not going, I am, so don't worry about it." Jake left the room, and went upstairs to his.

It was about 5:45, and Jake was in the shower. His mother quietly snuck into his room, and found his cell phone on his nightstand. She took it, and found Brooke's number. She walked outside his room, and dialed the number.

Brooke was inside her bathroom getting ready. She heard her cell phone ringing and saw it was Jake calling. Se picked it up, "Hey what's up?"

"Hi Brooke. It's Elizabeth, Jake's mother."

Brooke was caught by surprise, and was confused. "Hi, where's Jake?"

"He wanted me to call you and tell you that he's sick. He can't make you date tonight. He's really sorry. But he wants to go out again, and he'll call you soon."

Brooke nodded, like she was expecting this to happen. "Okay, thank you. Bye." Brooke hung up, and sighed.

It was seven, and Jake was waiting for Brooke. He was at the bar an hour later, until he decided to go home.

He arrived home, and his mother was on the couch. "You're home early. Date didn't go very well?" She asked.

"She didn't show up." Jake said upset.

"Oh, honey…"

"Mom, seriously, I don't want to talk about it." He went back to his room.

His mother smiled mischievously.

The next day was Saturday, and Brooke was out jogging. Jake was driving, when he saw Brooke jogging. He opened hi window, and drove along next to her. "Brooke!" She didn't hear him at first. "Brooke!!!"

Brooke glanced to her right, and saw Jake. She looked angry, and began running faster. Jake didn't understand, so he sped up, and drove along side her again. "Brooke! We need to talk." He said loudly.

"Leave me alone, Jake!" She said, running as fast as she could just to get away from him.

But Jake wasn't leaving too easily. He drove his car in front of her, making her stop. He got out of his car, and walked up to Brooke angry. "Brooke! What the hell is your problem. I'm trying to talk to you."

"Really?" She paused, taking her earphones out of her ears. "It seems like you got a lot better. I guess it was just the midnight flu, huh?" Brooke said upset.

"What are you talking about, midnight flu?" Jake asked in confusion.

"You know playing dumb doesn't really suit you." Brooke said, "Your mother called and said you were sick. That you couldn't make it. You know, I didn't need to be lied to. If you didn't want to go out, all you had to do was say so." Brooke concluded.

"Brooke, I wasn't sick."

"Oh, wow, thanks for clearing that up." Brooke scoffed, as if that's why she was angry.

"No, I mean, I went to the restaurant last night, and you didn't arrive so I thought that you stood me up." Jake explained. "I thought you didn't wanna go out." Jake paused, holding her athletically toned arm. "I was actually excited for last night."

Brooke didn't know what to say. "If you went to the restaurant, why didn't you call me when I didn't show up?"

"Because I thought you didn't want to go out. Maybe you weren't looking forward to it."

"I was." Brooke confessed. "To be honest, I was really excited, and a little bit scared." She looked down embarrassed.

"Scared?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I mean I was going to have drinks with my deceased cousin's fiancé, it was kinda weird." They both let out a light chuckle.

"Well, what about a second chance? Huh? Maybe we can go out again, tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so." Brooke said staring down at the floor.

"I promise no outs. I'll be there, sick or not." He chuckled.

"Okay…" Brooke agreed. She was actually more excited than ever. It was their first official date.


	8. Something Beautiful

_**Chapter 8: Something Beautiful**_

Brooke got distracted as an unexpected knock was heard on her door. She jumped out of bed in her sweats, and opened her door. To her surprise she saw Jake. She smiled in confusion since their date wasn't until that night.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" She asked.

He stood there smiling at her. "I have a surprise for you." He stated.

"A surprise? I love surprises!" She giggled.

"Come on," he held out his hands, and Brooke willingly took it.

They drove to the park, and Jake covered her eyes as they walked. "Don't peek." He warned her playfully.

"Are we there yet? I know I said I loved surprises, but now it's kind of getting creepy."

He chuckled. He told her to stop, and he let his hand go away from her face. Brooke's eyes were still closed. "Can I open them now?"

Jake sighed heavily. "Go ahead."

Brooke opened her eyes, and saw a picnic already ready. Her mouth was opened in amazement. "Wow!" She chuckled.

There was a bottle of wine, and a picnic basket. Jake took her hand once again and chills went down her body. He guided her to one end of the blanket, and sat her down. He then went over to the opposite end, where he sat directly in front of her. He poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you," she said to him.

He poured himself a glass. "Cheers." They clinked their glasses together, and drank their wine which was a Bordeaux blend.

"Mmmmm…." she enjoyed the plum, berry and cherry aroma. "2003 Chateau Coufran Haut Medoc." She stated. "I'm impressed.

"So am I." he was impressed about her knowledge of wine.

"When me and my mom went traveling in Europe, we went to every vineyard we knew of." She explained.

It was quiet for a second. He just stared at her naturally wavy chocolate brown hair as it blew with the wind. He focused on her precious face, looking at her freckles on her cheek, at her delicate features. She looked breathtaking in that short moment.

"So what is this exactly? You couldn't wait another minute for our date?" She chuckled.

"Not exactly. Something came up, and I wasn't going to be able to make it tonight…" He could see the disappointment in her reaction. "But I really wanted to have our date, so this is it." He hoped that she could forgive him.

Brooke smiled, "Well, you should have told me, I would've dressed better than this."

"I don't think it would've mattered, you look absolutely beautiful in those…sweats." He laughed, and so did she.

They spent the afternoon together. Jake brought chocolate covered strawberries, and little desserts they could share together. They both ate them, savoring not only the taste, but the time they had together.

"Look, Brooke. I didn't just bring you out here for this. I have something to ask of you." He looked at her with this emerald green eyes.

"I'm sure you do." Brooke smiled at the intense look in his eyes.

"I've been extremely busy with all the responsibilities my mom keeps piling on me, and not only that, but co-coordinating these little fundraisers too. And I am well aware that I am not capable to coordinating any. So I did some research, and I found out that you have a history with event planning, and I am asking you to join my team of experts."

"When you say research, you mean background check?" She said with questioning eyes.

"Uh…sorry, I guess I do mean background check." They laughed.

"Well…I'm really flattered that you thought of me, but I don't think so."

Jake wasn't used to be rejected. "Huh? Do you mind my asking why?"

"First of all, that would make your mom my boss, and she despises me. We can't even stay in the same room together for five minutes without the urge of pulling each other's hair out. No offense."

"None taken. Is there a secondly?"

Brooke quickly thought it through in her head. "I just…My event planning days were years ago."

"That should stop you how….?"

"I just…I don't think so. I don't think it would work out." Brooke couldn't look at his face. She felt really bad about turning him down.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, because she really did. The opportunity to see him everyday, maybe even late nights at the office, she really didn't want to miss that opportunity, but she had to.

"Look, you have really good points, but I have something that might change your mind. I understand that my mom hates you, but you won't have to cross her. Because she wouldn't be your boss, I would. And your planning may have a bit of dust on them, but dust them off. Please Brooke, you would truly be helping me a whole lot." He gave her his puppy dog face.

"What are you four? Does that even work on people?" She commented him on his face.

"You tell me? Is it working?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Look, we'll try it out for a month, and if your answer is still no, then fine so be it. But give it a try. Please."

Brooke gave in. "It better be a month of pay too.' She smiled.

"Of course."

"So when do I start?" Brooke asked professionally.

"Monday." Jake gave her a big 'thank-you' smile.

After a long day of work, Peyton and Lucas decided to call it a night with a late night movie. But by the end of it, Peyton was fast asleep.

Lucas stared at her, and smiled. He shut off the television, and exhaled heavily. He stood up, and slid one arm under Peyton's back, and one under Peyton's legs. He carried her into the bedroom, and set her down on the bed. It was getting cold, so he put the covers over her body. He knelt down beside her, making sure her body was covered. He then stared at her. He wiped a strand of hair away from her face, and the moonlight was shining on her now. She was extremely beautiful. Her delicate features were exposed in the moonlight, and he never looked at Peyton that way. He placed his had on the side of her face, and her skin felt so soft in his hands.

His eyes scanned her face. He never noticed her beauty before. But suddenly Peyton's eyes slowly opened. Lucas backed away quickly.

"Hey," she whispered. "The movie's finished?"

"Yeah," He replied softly. "I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Goodnight." He turned around, and left the bedroom. He shut the door.

Lucas walked over to the couch, and laid down. Why hasn't he noticed her before. They've been living together for more than two months, and he never realized how beautiful she was. She _was_ extremely beautiful. Maybe there was more than just them living together, maybe there was something there between them. Something beautiful.


	9. First Day of Work

_**Chapter 9:First Day of Work**_

Brooke unwillingly woke up on Monday. She opened her eyes, and noticed something in the corner of her eyes. She sat up, and saw a dozen roses sitting by her bed. She picked it up confused, and opened the card.

'_Brooke,_

_Good luck on your first day, and can't wait to see you._

_Jake'_

Brooke smiled. She was excited now to get to work and see Jake.

She arrived at the office with a red, collared shirt, a black, high-waisted shirt, and black pumps. She got out of the elevator, and went to the reception desk. "Hi, do you know where I can find Jake Jagielski?"

"Brooke!" Jake said loudly walking towards her.

"Never mind. Thank you." She said to the secretary. "Jake, hi."

"You know, to be honest, I thought you wouldn't show up." Jake confessed to her.

"I wouldn't miss it." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, let me show you around the place: starting with your office." They began walking down the hall, walking passed a couple of cubicles on the way. They ended up at the end of the hall. "Here we are."

Brooke walked inside in awe. The office was huge. It had a desk with a computer, three file cabinets, two tables with vases full of flowers, dark red walls, and a huge window to finish it up. "Wow! This is…wow."

"What did you expect?" Jake asked with questioning eyes.

"Well, it's my first day here; let's just say this isn't what I expected." She chuckled.

"I hope you like it. You have lots of room for files, and anything else you'll need. And the best part is the view." He took her hand, and pulled her to the window. The second she felt his hand on hers, her heart rate increased. "You can see everything."

"It's perfect." Brooke was still smiling.

"And if you need anything, you have your own secretary that can help you, and I'm right down the hall, the fourth door on your right." His beeper suddenly went off. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I have a client."

"It's fine, go ahead."

"Okay, we'll talk later okay?"

"Sure."

Jake left the office, closing the door behind him. She couldn't believe she was here: Working for him. She could definitely see herself doing this for a long time. She sat down at her desk, and turned on the computer. The next thing she heard was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said loudly.

The door opened. A young woman was wheeling a cart with boxes of files. "Hi, I'm Cynthia, your secretary."

Brooke stood up, and walked over to shake her hand. "Oh, hi. I'm Brooke Davis. What is all this?" She said pointing to the boxes.

"Well it's some of your clients. Mr. Jagielski thought you'd like to get started immediately. Get yourself familiar with everything. Um…basically all you have to do if look over these files, and Mr. Jagielski said he's check up on you later."

"Thank you, Cynthia."

"My pleasure, Ms. Davis," Cynthia replied.

"Please, call me Brooke." She chuckled nervously. Brooke never had anyone work for her, let alone call her Ms. Davis.

Hours passed by, and Brooke was still getting through most of the files. Jake knocked on the door, and opened it. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Um…how many clients do I exactly have?" She asked, exhausted, putting away the file in her hand.

"Don't worry about those; you'll only be working for half of them."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up." She laughed. "How'd it go with your client?"

"Fine. I just really wanted to know how you're getting settled in."

"Great, actually. But I really wanted to know when I get break. Haley wanted to treat me for lunch since it's my first day."

"Um…Brooke I thought you knew you don't have a lunch break…" He trailed off.

"Huh?" Brooke asked shocked. 8 hours a day without any lunch breaks.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed at her reaction. "You can go now if you want, just make sure you tell Cynthia."

"Thanks." Brooke didn't find that remotely funny. She took her coat, and her purse. Jake and Brooke walked outside, and Brooke locked her door. She went over to Cynthia, "Cynthia, I'm gonna go on my lunch break."

"Okay, have fun."

"Thanks, bye."

Jake walked her to the elevator. "Brooke, don't forget you only have 45 minutes."

"Right," Brooke walked into the elevator, and the doors shut. Jake had a weird feeling. He was actually enjoying himself as he knew they'd be working together, enjoying himself a little too much.

It was about 7 o'clock, and Jake went back into Brooke's office. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied. "I finished reading all the files, and I practically memorized everything about them, so I know I wouldn't fail if you tested me." She chuckled. "And I put them in alphabetical order in the cabinets. So, is there anything else you wanted me to do?" She asked politely.

"No, you did well. Look, there's nothing left to be done, so you can go home if you'd like."

"Really?"

"What did you expect? Late nights at the office?"

"Well, to be honest, I was actually looking forwards to those. It would seem like I was busy at work." She chuckled again.

"Don't worry, those will come once we have big projects. And lucky for you, my mom's preparing this huge opening for our new cruise, so that's all on you."

"Lucky me." She said sarcastically. "So, I'm free to go?"

"Yeah."

"Great, because my feet are killing me." She laughed quietly. She took her jacket again, and purse, turned off the computer, and locked her office. She looked at the secretary desk, finding Cynthia already gone. She continued to walk to the elevator, and they both got on. It lead them to the garage, and they were still side by side.

"Well, thank you for everything Brooke."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Good-night."

The next couple of minutes, they both drove away home. Brooke was very pleased about accepting Jake's proposal.


	10. Jealousy

_**Chapter 10: Jealousy**_

The next day, Jake came walking into Brooke's office. It was becoming to be a daily habit. "Hey," Jake said happily.

Brooke looked up from her desk, "Hey yourself," she greeted back.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch."

"You know, I'd love to, but I actually have a lunch date."

Jake was disappointed. "Really? With who?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but it's with Kevin Romero."

"_The_ Kevin Romero?"

"Yeah. He's one of our clients. I'm trying to get him on board with your new project."

"You start pretty early." Jake commented.

"Is that a problem?" Brooke chuckled. "Listen, sorry, but I have to go. See you later." She left her office, and went straight downstairs.

About half-way through her lunch Kevin Romeo, Jake entered the restaurant. He was about to sit by the bar, but then saw the two sitting in the table close by. He suddenly felt jealous. He walked over to their table. "Brooke." He said, trying to hide the fury on his face.

Brooke was caught off-guard, "Jake? What are you doing here?" She asked

"Mr. Jagielski. So good to finally meet you in person, you mother told me so much about you." Kevin stood up shaking Jake's hand.

"You too," Jake clenched his jaw. "Mind if I join?" He said, taking a chair from the table beside them, and sitting next to Brooke.

"Brooke was just telling me about the _Princess of Stars_, I think it's a fabulous idea. I'm interested to hear more," Kevin reached over and touched Brooke's hand.

The anger in Jake was rising. He didn't like seeing what was happening. "Interested in the project or interested with my employee?" Jake accused.

"Jake!" She snapped at him.

"Excuse me?!" Kevin questioned angrily.

"Well Mr. Romero, it seems that you are more interested in my new events coordinator than my new project."

"Mr. Jagielski, I'm not sure I like what you're implying." Kevin said offended.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Romero," Brooke got cut off.

"I'm gonna go. Good luck, Brooke." He said, walking away.

Brooke stood up, and called after him, "Mr. Romero! Please wait!"

But Kevin didn't turn around. Brooke ran after him, trying to persuade him to reconsider.

It was about 8:00 at night, and Jake went to see if Brooke was still in her office. He assumed that since it didn't go well with Mr. Romero, she'd be looking for someone else to replace him. He saw that her door was closed.

"Cynthia, where is Brooke?" He asked curious.

"Mr. Jagielski, she left for the day after her lunch break. She went to see if she could get Kevin back."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Davis gave me orders not to tell anyone where she went, especially you."

Jake turned around and left the building.

He parked outside Brooke's house, and waited until she came home. He continually tried to reach her on her cell phone, but it always went straight to voice mail.

It was quarter to 12, when Jake saw her silver Mercedes drive into the driveway. She got out of the car, and locked her car. On her way to the house, she paused, seeing an angry Jake waiting. She continued walking, but Jake grabbed her arm.

"What Jake? There isn't anyone here for you to scare away, now let go of me."

"Where have you been? Brooke, you can't just cut work like that."

"I didn't cut work. I was out trying to fix the mess you created."

"You were with Kevin?"

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"Brooke, I don't want to hanging out with him, let alone work with him."

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot see?"

Jake just exhaled, and turned away.

"Well….Are you jealous?"

"Yes! Fine! There, I said it. I'm jealous of Kevin. Are you satisfied?" Once Jake realized what he was saying, he walked away, and drove home.

Brooke stood there shocked. She never knew that Jake felt that way about her. It was weird, but at the same time, it felt good. It made her seem that she had a chance with him. That they can be something more than just co-workers, and maybe more than friends.


	11. Fighting for what we want

_**Chapter 11:Fighting For What We Want**_

Brooke went to work as usual. She went and greeted Cynthia, and shut the door. Brooke saw flowers on her desk, and assumed it was from Jake. But once she read the cark, it was from the last person on her mind.

_Brooke,_

_I had a great time last night. I can't wait to see you again._

_Kevin._

She was quite disappointed. But then the surprises weren't finished yet. Kevin was at her door.

"How do you like them?"

"Kevin," she chuckled nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Do you like the flowers?"

"Yes, they're beautiful." Brooke started rummaging through papers, pretending to be looking for something.

Kevin took a seat at her desk. "I had a wonderful time last night."

"I did too." Brooke said, continuing to look through papers. "Do you need something Kevin, because I'm actually quite busy?"

"I have a proposition for you. There's this abandoned beach downtown and I want to change it to this resort. I would like to you to help me with it."

Brooke stopped what she was doing. "Kevin, I'm flattered that you thought of me, but I'm not qualified to do that for you. I'm an event coordinator, not a business partner."

"Brooke, I want you to help me. I believe in you."

"Wow, that's a lot to handle early in the morning. You can't just spring it up on me that you want me to do something like that. I'm not qualified to do any of that. And I already have a job here. I'm sorry Kevin."

"Before you say no, why don't we have dinner tonight? I'll talk you over my plans, and we'll discuss it then. Brooke, I love that you're so committed. That's exactly what I'd like in a partner." He reached over and kissed her hand.

Jake was walking to her office when he saw this. The rage was rising. He never hated anyone as much as he hated Kevin. He went back to his office, not being able to believe Brooke was falling for this.

Brooke quickly took her hand back. "Kevin, I'm sorry. But my answer is no."

The phone suddenly rang. "Brooke Davis," Brooke greeted.

"Brooke, come to office now. We need to talk." Jake ordered with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I'll be right there." Brooke hung up. "I'm sorry Kevin, but the boss calls. Look I'll call you later okay?" Brooke stood up, and walked him to the door.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." Kevin kissed Brooke's cheek.

"Okay, bye-bye." Brooke waited until he was out of her sight. She then made her way to Jake's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Brooke asked.

"You're off the Romero case." Jake said.

"What?! Why?!" Brooke ordered.

"Because I'm your boss, and you do as I say." Jake explained.

"You assigned me on this case."

"Right, and now I'm reassigning you. You're coming with me to Dubai tomorrow."

"You can't do that." Brooke said upset.

"Yes, I can. We're leaving tomorrow at noon. I'll meet you at the airport. That's all."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Fine. By the way, your plan sucks." She slammed the door shut.

The next day, Jake was waiting at the airport. He suddenly saw Brooke's secretary running. "Sir! I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Cynthia, Where's Brooke?"

"Sir, she's with Mr. Romero. Ms. Davis told me to meet you here."

"Where is Brooke, Cynthia?"

"She went over to the beach downtown."

Jake began walking away angrily.

"Sir?!" Cynthia called out.

"Cynthia, rebook our tickets, then go back to the office!"

Kevin and Brooke were walking along the beach.

"So there's going to be little rooms there, having a view of the water. It's so beautiful." Kevin explained.

Brooke smiled, until she saw Jake coming towards them. "Brooke!!!" Jake roared angrily.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"You are supposed to be at the airport. We are leaving right now." Jake took her hand.

"Jake, calm down. I asked her to be here." Kevin said.

"I wasn't talking to you, _man._" Jake replied.

"Jake, calm down." Brooke ordered.

"Brooke when I assign you on something, I expect it to get done. I assigned you on this Dubai case. You do not go and order your secretary to do your job for you." Jake explained angry.

"Jake, she's not going anywhere." Kevin said. "C'mon Brooke, I wanna show you the view from the top of that hill." Kevin grabbed her arms, pulling her to one direction.

"Brooke, we're leaving now!" Jake pulled her other arm to the opposite direction.

"Guys, let go of me." Brooke said.

They continued to pull her the opposite directions. They both were hurting her. Kevin pulled Brooke's arm so hard, that she cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

This upset Jake, so he punched Kevin. Kevin did the same, and soon, a fight started.

Brooke got up, and tried to pull them apart. "Jake! Enough! Guys, stop it! Kevin! Stop! Enough!" Brooke was able to pull Kevin off of Jake.

"Kevin, I think it's time for me to go. I'll call you, okay."

Jake already started walking away. Brooke ran to catch up with him. "Jake! Jake! What was that?"

"Brooke where were you?!"

"Jake, I told you, you assigned me on this case. I was just finishing what I started." Brooke stared at him. She could see a bruise already forming on Jake's eyes, and his lip was cut. She reached for his face, but he moved. "Jake, what happened?"

"He hurt you. Okay, I don't trust him around you. I don't. I don't wanna see you get hurt." Jake explained.

"Jake, I'm a big girl, you don't have to worry about me. I can take of myself."

"I know, but he hurt you."

"Yeah, he hurt you too." She reached for his face one more time, and he didn't move. She wiped the blood for his mouth.

He embraced her touch. Her slender fingers were so soft against his skin.

"We should probably get going." They both walked away together.


	12. Cover Up

_**Chapter 12: Cover up**_

That night, Brooke ended up at a bar. She was drinking. Kevin sneaked up behind her. "Hey babe." He smiled, and touched her neck. Brooke moved away.

"Kevin, hi." She didn't want to see anybody.

"What are you thinking about?" He took a seat beside her.

"Kevin, I really wanna be alone." She told him.

"Ahh….you're thinking about Jake," He assumed.

Brooke stared at him annoyed, "Kevin, what exactly do you want?"

Kevin laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I want you. All of you."

Celine turned her head in disgust, "Kevin, I'm sorry, but that's not going happen." She replied.

"Babe, I know you're in love with him, but let's get real. His mom doesn't accept you, which means he'll never accept you. You gotta take what you can get."

"And that means you?" Brooke laughed out loud. Kevin smiled at her. "Hell…no." Brooke pronounced each word carefully, so it would go through his head.

"What about the account?" Before Brooke could walk away, she turned to him. "No me…no account." He stared at her.

"You know what Kevin. Fine, no account. I don't need you." She walked away.

"I'm expecting your call." Kevin called out to her.

It was about three days since Brooke saw Jake. All she did was go to her office, and stay in there. She thought enough trouble happened because of her. But she knew that she lost Mr. Romero as a client, therefore she felt a meeting coming along. She basically hid inside her office trying to find a replacement.

'_Ms. Davis, Jake Jagielski would like to speak to you.'_ Brooke's intercom went on.

'_Send him in.'_ She replied. She exhaled hard, not knowing what to expect. Brooke cleaned up her desk, putting all of her folders in one neat pile.

Jake walked in. Brooke stared at him with concerned eyes. The bruise on his eye was darker, and seemed to get bigger, also the bruise on his lip. "There's a meeting in the board office." He told her.

"I'll be right there." Brooke told him. Jake was about to leave the office, but Brooke stopped him. "Jake! Come here." Brooke got out of her seat, and went inside her purse. "Sit." She ordered him with her velvet voice.

Jake sat down. Brooke took out her concealer, and opened it. Jake was curious on what she was doing with makeup, until she began putting it where the bruises lay. She was covering up his pain.

Brooke finished, and held the mirror to his face to see what she had done.

"Thank you, Brooke." He said sincerely.

"It's the least I could do." She smiled. "You Ready?" she asked him.

"Sure." They stood up, and Jake held her door open for her.

They arrived to the board office, and everyone was already at their seats.

"Thank so much for deciding to join us Ms. Davis." Jake's mother said rudely.

Brooke ignored that comment, and just took her seat beside Jake.

"Jake, where are we with the Dubai campaign? Have they agreed yet?"

"Edward wants us to go down there as soon as possible and tell him what exactly we are planning to do."

"I thought you already did that." Jennifer said.

"No, we haven't really gotten the time."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at her son. "Ms. Davis, Jake has been telling that you are responsible for Mr. Romero. How's that going?"

"Um…well he's refused to commit to this assignment since he's beginning his own project which he's been putting all his time towards. I've been meeting with him frequently to try to persuade him otherwise."

"So let's get this straight, we have three week to the deadline and we have nothing done? This is ridiculous! Jake it is your division who is slowing us down. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Mom, we're trying our hardest." He said, his fists were clenched into a ball.

"Well, it's not good enough! I expect full results by next week, or you all will be facing the consequences," Jennifer explained. She scanned the room, and stopped specifically at Brooke with angry eyes, and then towards Jake, implying that it was their fault. "Meeting adjourned." She stated, leaving the office. Jake got out of his chair next, and left the office.

Brooke somehow felt responsible for this. She followed Jake to his office. She knocked on his door. "Jake? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "It's just nothing I do is ever enough for her."

"Jake, if it's about Mr. Romero, I can fix it. I just have to…" Brooke trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think I can give into his demands."

"Thank-you. Brooke, before you go, I booked our trip to Dubai for tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay, I'll be there." She smiled at him.

She went back to her won office. She sat in her chair and exhaled hard. She picked up the phone, and dialed Kevin's number. She cleared her throat as she heart the phone ring. "Hi Kevin, it's me." She listened to the other end. "That's what I'm calling about. In exchange of the account…" She closed her eyes, and reluctantly continued. "I am willing to be yours." Brooke was listening to the other end. "Yes, I will let you know next week…Okay…bye." She hung up, and wiped the tear that fell down her cheek.


	13. Blossoming

_**Chapter 13: Blossoming**_

They arrived at Dubai little after noon. They were taking a little tour of the resort, and following the owner of he whole resort.

"So the rooms are right there, and they a beautiful view of the ocean not far from here. For the adventurers, down the road there's the ocean where we give surfing lessons, water skiing, parachuting above the water. You can spend the day with the fishes while snorkeling, scuba diving, and many more water activities. For the ladies we have an indoor spa treatment. We also have a beautiful restaurant which is open 24 hours. We also have a restaurant near the ocean. Now if you have any other questions, please feel free to ask me or one of my assistants."

"Thank you so much," Jake said impressed. "Now where is our room?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man chuckled nervously, "Here's your key to your room, and we'll have a bell man help bring your luggage." He handed over the key to Jake.

"Um….Sir, I thought we ordered two rooms." Jake announced.

"Mr. Jagielski, I'm sorry but we only have one room available. Your call was so abrupt, and you know how this time of the year is our busiest."

"Brooke took the key from Jake, its fine, thank you so much." Brooke gave him a smile, and the bellman began to escort them to their room.

Jake first changed out of his suit, and change into his shorts and a white wife beater. He sat on the bed with the laptop on his lap.

Brooke walked out of the washroom in her emerald green bikini. Jake looked up, and was caught off guard by her beauty. She turned around, looking for her towel and sunglasses.

Jake continued to stare at her: her slender legs, her athletically toned arms, and her chocolate brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her skin was absolutely flawless. Why didn't he see her beauty before? She was right in front him all those years.

Brooke turned around, and Jake dropped his eyes back on what was in front of him. "I'm gonna go out, want to join me?" Brooke asked.

"I have to work…_we_ have to work." Jake replied.

"Okay, look, remember when we were on that island? Pretend this is exactly like that, now c'mon." Brooke pleaded.

"An hour….One hour." He stood up, and walked out with her with the laptop in his hand.

Brooke came out of the water an hour later, and ran to where Jake was. "Oh my gosh! The water is fantastic. It's so blue." She took the towel and started drying her hair.

"Okay, let's go, the hour's up," Jake said.

"You can go…I'm staying here." Brooke told him.

"Brooke we have to work…" Jake said.

"Look, you can go work, but when am I going to get another chance to go to Dubai for free. When I'm done here, the work's still gonna be here, I mean it's not going anywhere." Brooke put on her sunglasses and leaned back on her beach chair.

Brooke had a really good point, so he put the computer on his chair, took off his shirt, and ran to the water. Brooke sat up, and saw Jake running, "Jake?!"

Jake took one of the jet skis, and went to the water. Brooke started smiling. The Jake she used to know was always working, never putting himself first. But seeing the smile on his face made her realize he was really changing. She laughed to herself when she saw Jake fall off.

Peyton was sleeping on the couch again, and Lucas was going to carry her to the bedroom. He put one arm under her again, but he stopped. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he didn't want to ruin that. Instead he went inside the room, and took a blanket, and placed it on top of her.

Lucas was starting to have feelings for Peyton. He lived with her, for over two months, and stated spending more time with her. He found her beautiful, funny, and just being with her made him happy. The only thing left was for her to feel the same.

Jake and Brooke spent the next couple of days together. They went shopping, and tied out some of the adventures. They took surfing lessons, went scuba diving, and snorkeling. They went parachuting above the water together. And every time they did something together, you could sparks between them.

They were in bed together. Brooke was reading a magazine, and Jake was just lying there. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?" Brooke replied, not looking at him.

"I have something to say to you." Jake started. "The past couple of days was a lot of fun. You make me feel different, and there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

Brooke stopped, "Um…Jake, I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow." Brooke told him, closing her magazine, and closing the light beside her. She was scared for what he was going to say. If it was what she was thinking, she wasn't ready for that…yet.

Lucas was sitting on the floor watching something on the television. Peyton was still sleeping, and Lucas didn't disturb her.

But minutes passed, and it seemed like Peyton was dreaming since she was mumbling some words. At first Lucas thought it was funny. But then Peyton said something that would change everything.

"I love you, Lucas." She mumbled softly.

Lucas turned around facing Peyton. He couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. Did she really say she loved him?

Brooke and Jake were having dinner on the beach. In a couple of hours, they were leaving, and they wanted to have a nice relaxing last night there.

They finished their dessert, and Brooke was looking at the ocean, seeing the tide come in. It was such a relaxing scenery.

"Brooke?" Jake said quietly.

Brooke turned to him.

"I bought something for you…." He took out a seashell necklace. "I know its not much, but you said how much you loved the beach, and now, you'll always have part of it with you."

Brooke smiled. It was beautiful. She didn't know he paid attention to what she was saying. "Thank you." Brooke said to him.

They were walking along the beach now.

"It's sad we're leaving. It's just so different here than back home." Brooke said.

"I know, once we go back, there's gonna be so much work to be done since we didn't really get a lot done here."

"Ugh…don't talk about work." Brooke said. She looked upset because she knew the time was coming when she needed to give Kevin her final answer.

Jake noticed her expression. "Brooke is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh…no, everything's fine, it's just…" Brooke paused.

"What is it?" Jake asked sincerely.

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing, it's just all these thoughts are going around in my head. I just wish we could stay here longer."

"Is it my mother?" Jake asked.

"No, it's not her, surprisingly." Brooke said.

"Is it me?" Jake insisted to know.

"No, it's not you, it's just in order to get Kevin on board, there's things I have to do…and I agreed because I know he's important for business. I'm just…" Brooke explained.

"What is he asking you to do?" Jake asked.

Brooke shook her head. She didn't want to answer.

"Look, Brooke if you don't want to give in to him, then don't."

"What about your mom?"

"I can handle her. I mean Kevin's not the only one who we can get on board. Business isn't the only important part of my life. You're more important to me than my job. I mean we'll work harder; you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Brooke, if I didn't tell you before, I'll tell you now. For the past couple of days, you made me realize how much I need you in my life. I need you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled at him. "Thank you." Brooke said to him.

They walked off the beach, and Jake slowly put his hand around Brooke's.

They arrived back in New York the next day. Jake told Brooke he'd get their bags, and Brooke went to get a cab. On her way out, she ran into Kevin.

Brooke stopped when she saw him, and looked extremely angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Two weeks are up, I'm here for my answer." Kevin smiled.

Brooke smiled. "No."

"What?"

"No, my answer is no." Brooke said again.

"You do know that I'm not on the account then."

"Okay. But still, my answer is no, and it's not going to change."

Kevin was laughing. "And what did you tell your boyfriend about our arrangement, did he offer you a better one?"

"Yeah, friendship. Something you're not capable of." Brooke said.

Jake saw Kevin talking to Brooke. He hurried to the door. "Brooke?!" He called out.

They both turned, to see Jake come closer. "Is he bothering you?" Jake asked.

As much as Brooke would enjoy to see Jake fight for her, she said, "No, everything's fine. He's just having trouble with rejection." Brooke looked at Jake. "I have a cab, let's go."

"Okay, just one second." Brooke left, and walked toward the yellow car. Jake looked at Kevin with angry eyes. "Listen to me, Kevin, and listen very carefully. Stay away from Brooke, or else." Jake walked away, and joined Brooke.


	14. Escape

_**Chapter 14: Escape**_

Brooke walked into the office, and Jake bumped into her. "Hey," Jake greeted her.

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Not good, I mean a bit of a jet lag." Brooke giggled.

"Oh, well see you later." Jake walked away. "Brooke!" He turned around and threw something at her.

Brooke caught the ball.

"Something to help you with the stress." Jake smiled.

Brooke smiled also. She laughed quietly to herself, and walked into her office.

Cynthia walked in shortly after. "Ms. Davis, Ms. Jagielski wants to see you in the board office."

Brooke froze in place. "Cynthia, is it one-on-one?"

"No, I think it's the whole division." Cynthia replied.

Brooke squeezed the stress ball a couple times before leaving. She carried it with her.

She entered the board room, and took her seat beside Jake. Ms. Jagielski walked in and took her seat at the head of the table.

"We're here because time is running out and I haven't had a progress report since our last meeting. Now let's start with Jake. How was Dubai?" Jennifer asked her son.

"Um…well the attractions are very well put together, and I think we should really add it as one of the stops on our trip. The customer service is phenomenal, and the adventures will really attract more customers." Jake explained.

"I asked you for report on my desk, and I don't see one. Can you care to explain that?" Jennifer interrogated.

"We were trying out the attractions most of the time, seeing if its worth it, and I didn't have time to write a formal report."

"Let me get this straight, you were there in Dubai for two weeks, and all you did was enjoy your time?" She started to raise her tone. "This wasn't a vacation, this was a business trip!" She paused and looked over at Brooke. "How about you? You went with him, didn't you find it odd?"

"Ms. Jagielski, we did work." Brooke assured her.

"By swimming and snorkeling?" Jennifer scoffed. "And I had a very upsetting conversation with Mr. Romero. He turned us down, and said to ask you why. I've been working with the Romero's for years, and this is the first time he turned out company down. What is the matter with you?! What exactly do you do here, except for flirting with my son?!"

Brooke stood still, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What part of 'next week is our deadline' don't you understand? We should've had all of this ready. You guys are a disgrace! I want a progress report on my desk no later than 3:15 this afternoon! And you," she looked to Brooke. "I want a list of all our investors by 3:15, on my desk. I am very disappointed. Get out." She ordered her staff to leave.

Brooke was the first to leave, and she went to the roof. She screamed to let out all of the steam.

Shortly after, Jake went to the rooftop. He screamed also, undoing his tie, and throwing something off the building.

Brooke turned around, and found Jake angrier than she's ever seen anybody. "Jake?"

"I didn't know anybody was here." Jake said without emotion.

"Yeah I needed some fresh air. That was intense. I can't even imagine how you feel. If my mother called me a disgrace and a disappointment. I don't know how I would take it."

"She just…she doesn't understand how hard I'm working. I joined her team because this was the perfect way to get closer to my mother, and to sow her that I'm actually worth something."

"I know how you feel. I used to do everything my mom said just so I can show her what a perfect daughter I was. But it was never enough. So I stopped trying. I realized I was trying too hard to make her happy, and I was ignoring my own happiness. I can't do that anymore, and neither can you. If your mom can't see what a great son you are…"

"Then it's her loss, right." Jake scoffed.

"I know it sound repetitive, but yeah, it is her loss. You can't make someone love you, even if you love that person." Brooke paused. "Look, why don't we get outa here? I know this great place. It's high on the mountains, and it's totally isolated."

"Right, and what about my mother?"

"If your mom can't see how hard you're working, then what's one report going to do? Look, we'll be back just in time to write those damn reports. But if you don't wanna go, then I won't force you."

Jake paused to think about it.

"Look, Jake. Your mom is never gonna change. She is always going to stay like this. But you, you're young enough to change, and not grow to become her. People always say we turn into our parents, but you can change that."

Jake exhaled, "let's go."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, before I change my mind." Jake smiled, and Brooke took is hand.

They were on the road before anyone knew they were gone.

Peyton woke up, and Lucas was making breakfast. She stretched and walked over to Lucas. "I thought you'd be at work by now."

"No, I took the day off."

"Sorry about last night. Where'd you sleep?"

"Oh, just on the bed. How did you sleep?" Lucas asked with his back facing her.

"Good. I hadn't had a good sleep in the longest time." Lucas smiled, as he remembered what she said about him last night.

"Yeah? Do you remember what you dreamt about?"

Peyton paused. "No, I don't. Well, not really."

Lucas' smile faded.

"But I think you were in it."

Lucas' smile came back.

Brooke drove to Jake's house for him to get some clothes, and then drove to her house so she could do the same. In an hour and a half, they were driving on the highway.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jake asked with curiosity.

"Well, it's a surprise. I hope you're up for some hiking though." Brooke told him.

The top of her car was down, and their hair was flying with the wind as they drove.

Jennifer was at her desk, and she looked at the clock. It was 2:30, and she picked up the phone. She called Jake's secretary. "I'd like to speak with my son." She said to the secretary.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jagielski, but Jake isn't here. He took the day off."

"What?! Where did he go?"

"Ms, he said he was taking the day off, and to just take messages until he got back."

Jennifer hung the phone up angrily. She then dialed Brooke.

"Cynthia, give me Brooke NOW!"

"Ms, she's not in. She left a couple of hours ago."

"Where did she go?"

"She didn't give the details, but she said to take any messages."

Jennifer quickly hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that they both just ran off together.

Lucas was sitting on the couch, and Peyton walked over to join him.

"You're quiet today." Peyton said to him.

"There's nothing to say." Lucas replied.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, you don't look so good."

"Peyton how long have we known each other?"

"Uh…coming on three months in a couple of days, why?"

"Never mind."

Peyton sat back, and thought she said something wrong.

_A/N_: _Okay, so thank you all for the reviews. I'd just like t say something. This fanfic is based on Jake and Brooke, with minor Lucas and Peyton._ _I just wanted to get that straight. Lucas and Peyton will show up occasionally, but they will continue to show up more as the story progresses. But right now at this point, this shows how the relationship between Brooke and Jake develop, that's why Leyton doesn't show up that often. But don't worry Leyton fans, they'll show again really soon. Please continue to review._


	15. Full Of Surprises

_**Chapter 15: Full Of Surprises**_

Peyton was in her room, and she was looking in her closet, realizing that she hadn't done much shopping lately. She didn't remember her past, but she remembered she was a shop-a-holic. She sighed, and continued to look for something to wear.

Lucas came into the room, and he noticed how sad Peyton looked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…It's just these clothes. I've worn every single outfit…" Peyton explained.

"That's what you're supposed to do with clothes." Lucas leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"I know, but I need clothes. I need newer ones at least. I'm so sick of wearing this all the time. But I know, we need to save the money for more important things." Peyton said.

"Peyton we don't need to save all the time, we can have some money for ourselves. And with the money you've put away, you can use that for shopping. And I have a surprise for you. I got a raise! My boss was so impressed by how dedicated I was that he gave me a $4.00 raise! I know it's not much, but it isn't bad for just starting out on our own, right?"

"That's great! Congratulations, really. I'm so proud of you." Peyton said, still looking upset.

Lucas knew that if he wanted something to happen between them, he had to do something. "Peyton, what's wrong? Really?"

"Nothing," Peyton didn't sound very convinced.

"Let's go out," Lucas suggested.

"Really?"

"Come, on." Lucas held out his hand, and Peyton took it.

-----------------------------

Brooke and Lucas arrived at an isolated place. There were 3 other cars there, and Brooke seemed to know everyone. She got out of the car, and hugged everyone. "Hey!"

Jake got out of the car, and stayed beside the passenger side door.

Brooke went beside Jake, "Guys, this is Jake, Jake this everyone: James, Abby, Michael, Chris, Jackie, Celine, and JB, Haley, and Nathan"

Jake smiled, and waved.

Brooke grabbed Jake's arm, and they started walking. They were hiking up a hill, and Brooke was walking with Haley. "What is going on here? Why did you bring him along?" Haley asked.

"We were having a horrible time at work, and he wanted to leave, I thought this was a great place to do so."

Jake was with Nathan. "So how are you enjoying the trip with pure strangers?" Nathan asked.

"Um…I'm not sure yet. Where are we going? Brooke didn't really give me any details."

Nathan chuckled, "That's Brooke. Just wait and see."

"So how long have you known Brooke?"

"A couple of years. Haley and Brooke are best friends, which makes me know Brooke a whole lot. You?"

"Not that long really. I mean, Brooke's Peyton's cousin, so I know some things about her, but I just got to know her lately. She's a really tough girl." Jake was staring at her blankly.

"Yeah, Brooke is a strong girl who faces everything head on. She presents a tough image for everyone to see, but in reality there's a sadness that she can't seem to let go. But hidden behind her image of steel is actually a heart of gold. She's one of my best friends, and there's a reason for that." Nathan tapped his shoulder, and walked up to Haley. He put his arm around her, and Brooke turned around to see Jake struggling. She ran to him.

"I thought you hiker…" Brooke laughed.

"Not really." Jake paused, and took deep breaths.

Brooke laughed to herself, and went inside her bag to get out a water bottle. "Here." Brooke handed it to him.

"Thanks," Jake drank the water.

"Don't worry; it's not that much further." Brooke assured him.

"Thank you, Brooke. For everything." Jake pulled her close to his body, and hugged her.

Brooke was caught off guard. All she could do was smile.

"BROOKE, JAKE, C'MON!" A voice called them.

Their grip loosened, and they started walking together faster up the hill.

-----------------------------------

Peyton and Lucas were inside his car, and driving along the highway. "So where are we going?" Peyton asked.

"There's this place my mom used to bring me. It's really beautiful. I figured you were sick of the small apartment."

Peyton laughed.

"Don't worry; I think you'll love it." Lucas put his hand over Peyton's. Peyton stared down, and then stared at him.

Lucas looked over to Peyton and smiled. Peyton smiled back.

This was exactly what they needed: time alone.

-----------------------------------

They arrived at their destination: a campsite. Everyone was putting up tents, and Jake was doing it also. He refused help from Brooke. Jake was having trouble. "Jake, c'mon, let me help you."

"No, I can do this." Jake assured her.

"You better, I do want to sleep somewhere tonight." Brooke chuckled. It was funny seeing how all the other guys were doing it effortlessly, and Jake was the only one struggling.

"Brooke, we're going to go down for a swim, 'kay?" Haley informed them.

"Sure, I'll see you down there as soon as Jake puts up our tent." The group of people left, and Brooke had enough. "Okay, let me do it." Brooke went beside Jake, and took a corner of the tent. But once she grabbed the piece, Jake tripped and fell, and Brooke fell on top of him, causing the tent to fall down also.

Jake grabbed hold of Brooke's waist, and they were on the ground laughing hysterically. They had trouble getting back up.

That night, Brooke and Jake were sitting beside each other in front of the camp fire. They were staring at Haley and Nathan making out.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and looked away. Jake put the blanket over Brooke's shoulders, "Thanks." Brooke smiled.

"So was this was supposed to happen?" Jake asked.

"Not really. You were supposed to be having fun."

"I _am_ having fun." Jake told her. Jake noticed she was looking at the sky. It was so pretty being in a secluded place. You could see every star in the sky. "What's on your mind?"

"Huh…nothing really. My mom once told me that the stars are angels staring down on us. If that's true, I'm just wondering if Peyton is one of them." Brooke chuckled. "I didn't really how cheesy that sounded." Brooke shook her head.

"I'm sure that Peyton _is_ looking down us."

It was pretty late, and almost everyone was asleep in their tents. Brooke took off the blanket, and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Are you sure you don't wanna join me in the tent?"

"Yeah, good night. See you in the morning." Jake folded the blanket, and placed it on the ground. He was laying on another blanket, and had another over him to keep him warm.

Brooke felt bad that he was going to be sleeping outside. "Jake, c'mon, there's lot of room. You can't sleep out here."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"You sure?"

"Yes. G'night,"

"Night." Brooke went inside the tent, and laid down.

Jake continued to move around. The ground was completely hard, and very uncomfortable. He stood up and walked towards Brooke's tent.

Brooke noticed a shadow lingering, and opened her tent. Jake was pacing back and forth. "Jake? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. No, nothing."

"Okay…" Jake continued to pace. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"Can I join you?"

Brooke chuckled, "Of course, come on."

Jake crawled into the tent, and before lying down, he said, "Brooke, I need to tell you something."

Brooke sat down, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Brooke, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I just didn't know how to say it. I didn't know how you were going to react. The past couple of days I've been so happy, and part of the reason is because of you. You make me see the best in myself, and I thank-you for that."

Brooke looked away embarrassed, "Jake…"

"Please, let me finish…When I'm with you, I'm different, I'm not myself. And I like who I am when I'm with you. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I love you." Brooke interrupted him. She didn't know why she said it to him. But the moment he smiled at her she knew she did the right thing.

"Brooke, I need you. I want to be with you." Jake finished. He put his hand on her neck and pushed her face against his until their lips met. This was exactly what Brooke wanted: to be with Jake. But for some reason it felt weird. It didn't feel right. Kissing him was great, and him wanting to be with her was perfect, but it seemed like she was betraying her cousin.

She pulled away from Jake.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing…it's just…" Brooke couldn't complete the sentence.

Instead, he pulled her near again, kissed her lips, and held her close to his body as they laid down together. He kissed her forehead, and they just slept together in each other's arms.

----

Peyton and Lucas went back inside the car. It was dark, and from what they knew, it was past twelve. Peyton dumped all her bags inside the trunk, and Lucas opened the passenger door for her as she sat down. He ran toward his door and entered. It was pretty cold, so the first thing Lucas did was turn on the heat.

"How was today? Did you enjoy it?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun," she smiled. "I can't believe you let me buy all those things."

"Well, you looked pretty sad. I just wanted to see you smile again."

Peyton smiled at him. "So are we going home?"

"Maybe we should just sleep here tonight. It's really late, and I'm tired. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Sounds great." Peyton reclined her chair back, and Lucas did so also. He took out a blanket from the back seat and gave one to Peyton, and took another for himself. "Thanks."

"G'night." Luke told her.

"Night."

It was late at night and Peyton was fast asleep. Lucas turned around facing Peyton, and just watched her chest breathe. Peyton looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

"Peyton?" Hw whispered. She didn't move. "Peyton?" He tried again. But he got the same result. "I don't know why it's so hard for me to tell you this but I like you. I've liked you for a long time, and I think you feel the same way." He wiped the hair away from her face. "I love you too."


	16. Reunion

_**Chapter 16: Reunion**_

The next morning, Jake and Brooke woke up in each other's arms.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jake smiled. He waited so long to be able to finally say things he felt.

"Good morning." Brooke smiled. She sat up, and squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the bright sun.

Suddenly Haley stood outside the tent, and yelled, "Brooke! Come on! We're leaving!"

Brooke put her head down. She didn't want to leave.

"Come on, pretty girl." Jake said. He grabbed her arm, and they went outside together. It didn't take long for them to take everything down. They were down at the lobby in less than an hour. Jake and Brooke walked hand in hand.

They put all their stuff in the trunk, and Brooke wandered off to the magnificent view. Jake joined her putting his arm around her.

"I'm glad we came," Jake whispered inside her hear.

Brooke smiled at him, and he kissed her gently on her lips.

"Let's take pictures, c'mon." Jake grabbed her arm, and went to Nathan. "Nathan! Can you take pictures of us?"

Haley grabbed the camera, "I will."

Jake went behind Brooke and put his arms around her. And Haley took the picture. He also put his lips against her skin, and Hales took another picture.

Haley winked at Brooke, but Brooke rolled her.

"I'm gonna go with Haley to the gift shop, okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay, go ahead, I'm gonna go with the guys." Jake kissed her forehead before leaving her side.

Brooke walked over to the gift shop and linked arms with Haley. "So you and Jake seem…_friendly."_ Haley said smiling, grabbing a vintage t-shirt.

"Friendly wouldn't be the word I'd use."

"Whatever, he likes you, you _love _him, and it's meant to be." Haley chuckled. She grabbed a couple more vintage t-shirts and a pair of jeans. "I'm gonna go try these on."

"Okay." Brooke said.

Haley went over to one of the dressing rooms.

Brooke was walking looking at one of the tables. One particular item caught her glance. It was a sea shell necklace which resembled the one Jake gave to her. But then someone accidentally bumped into her, which made her drop the necklace.

The lady bent down. Brooke put strands behind her ear, "I'm so sorry."

The lady stood up, "No, it's my fault, I've should've watched where I was going."

Once Brooke saw Peyton's face, she froze in place. "Peyton?" She asked breathless.

"Do I know you?" Peyton asked confused.

"It's me, It's Brooke." Brooke reached for her face, making sure this was really happening.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said.

"Peyton, its Brooke." Brooke started to cry.

Peyton got really freaked out, and tried to walk away. "I don't know Any Brooke." Peyton ran away.

Brooke stood in place. She covered her mouth with her hand. Did this just really happen? Did Brooke just see her supposedly dead cousin?

Haley got out of the dressing room, "You know, you think it'll look great on you when you see it, but when you try it on, it look hideous." Haley looked over to her friend who seemed disturbed. "Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Haley panting.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I saw her…." She barely got out the words.

"Saw who?"

Brooke couldn't say her name. She shook her head. "Can we go home?" Brooke almost pleaded.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon honey." Haley took Brooke's hand and squeezed it as they walked.

Once Brooke was outside the gift shop, Jake noticed the look on her face. Jake ran to her side. "Brooke?"

"I don't know what happened, I got out of the dressing room, and she was staring at thin air." Haley explained.

Haley let go, and went to Nathan. Jake grabbed her shoulders. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"I saw…..I sa….saw…." Brooke couldn't finish.

Jake pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." Jake didn't know what to do. "I'll drive, okay?" He opened the passenger door for Brooke.

-----------------

Peyton ran over to Lucas' car crying.

"What's wrong, Peyton?"

"Who's Brooke?" Peyton asked him.

"Brooke? I don't know any Brooke." Lucas told her.

"She said she knew me…she acted like she knew me. She touched me. Who is she? I don't know who she is." Peyton sobbed.

Lucas pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry, we'll find out together." Lucas assured her.

"I don't know who she is." Peyton continued to cry.

"Shh…it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you." Lucas told her.

_A/N: So, how do you guys like it so far. Thank you guys for the reviews. Now, I don't like having so many chapters in one story, so what I'm gonna do is continue this story under a different title "__Back to Life." __ I'll continue it right from this point. So please continue reading, and don't worry; there will be lots of Leyton now. Thanks, and Merry Christmas!_


End file.
